Irreversível
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Como Sorento e Julian terminaram afinal? O que aconteceu? Como o grego ficou com Kanon? Side Story da fic Um certo alguém que responde essas perguntas [Drama Julian&Sorento, Kanon&Julian Oneshot curtinho SideStory POV do Sorento]


**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei Animation, Bandai, etc. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, apenas voltada para o entretenimento e o aprimoramento da minha arte de narrar/escrever._

_Contém yaoi, como quase todas as minhas fics. Se não gosta, peço encarecidamente que não leia. Se insistir, apenas não me venha com comentários perjorativos nem nada do tipo. Se gosta, boa leitura._

_Essa é uma side story da minha fic Um certo alguém e a leitura dela é necessária para compreender melhor o que é retratado aqui. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de olhar os comentarios da autora, no fim da fic._**

* * *

**

**Irreversível**

**Por:**_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _Como Sorento e Julian terminaram afinal?? O que aconteceu?? Como o grego ficou com Kanon?? Uma Side Story da fic Um certo alguém que responde essas perguntas (Drama Julian&Sorento, Kanon&Julian Oneshot SideStory POV do Sorento)_

Certas coisas são difíceis de se de esquecer. E dolorosas de se lembrar. E esta lembrança faz parte da categoria. Por mais que queira esquecer, não consigo. A lembrança me persegue por onde quer que eu vá, não importa o que faça. Repete-se sem cessar, como um filme que já assisti e não me agradou. Talvez isso ocorra porque a ferida ainda é muito recente, não sei ao certo. Só sei que dói. Cada vez que me lembro é como se uma nova ferida, cada vez mais funda e dolorida, se abrisse em meu peito, me rasgando de dentro para fora.

Mas qual seria a lembrança? É o que muitos devem estar se perguntando. É a lembrança de um sentimento belo quando correspondido, e nocivo quando rejeitado, desprezado, pisado. A lembrança da qual me refiro é a lembrança de um amor. Não um amor platônico, desconhecido pela outra parte, ou então educadamente dispensado. Um amor que foi correspondido, ao menos imagino que foi, e que terminou de forma brutal e traumática. Ao menos para mim terminou assim.

Tentarei contar a história conforme ela ocorreu, mas desde já peço perdão se for repetitivo, ou até vago em certas partes. Não posso saber com exatidão o que as palavras alheias querem realmente dizer, por isso cabe a vocês avaliarem como preferirem. Começarei da forma tradicional: pelo início. Farei um breve relato sobre minha história e em seguida tentarei me aprofundar no que realmente interessa.

Nasci numa família de classe média-alta. Sou filho único e meu nascimento foi muito aguardado por meus pais. Lembro-me de minha mãe, sempre tão doce, apesar de forte em temperamento e independente, contando sobre acontecimentos de quando era apenas um bebezinho. Adorava quando ela me contava tais histórias. Meu pai era um homem educado, porém um tanto bruto em certos momentos, e trabalhava muito. Sempre trabalhou. Mas mesmo assim parecia me amar, mesmo estando sempre tão distante e ocupado. Minha infância se passou num ambiente familiar saudável. Se meus pais brigavam nessa época eu nunca vi. Provavelmente brigavam, mas longe de mim, para me poupar.

Entretanto, com o tempo as coisas começaram a mudar. Fui crescendo e com isso comecei a perceber que o ambiente à minha volta não era tão feliz e pacífico assim. Meu pai se enfunava cada vez mais no trabalho. Tinha dias que nem eu nem minha mãe o víamos. E quando estava em casa era sempre com o pior dos humores. Ralhava comigo à toa, brigava com minha mãe que, utilizando toda dignidade que possuía, não respondia, apenas o olhava com aquele mesmo ar de reprovação que usava comigo, quando fazia algo que a desagradava. Nosso ambiente familiar começava a se tornar um inferno. Nem poderia contar nos dedos às vezes em que vi, após alguma discussão realmente acalorada, meu pai saindo a passos duros, batendo a porta com violência ao sair, e minha mãe com os olhos repletos de lágrimas contidas a muito custo, sacudindo a cabeça para mim, dizendo para não se preocupar, que estava tudo bem.

Mas não estava tudo bem. E eu sabia bem disso. Mais algum tempo se passou e a situação ia de mal a pior, até que aconteceu. Numa tarde nublada de outono, meu pai, após outra discussão, que a essa altura já se tornara hábito em casa, começou a fazer as malas. Ele ia embora. Nos deixaria. Estava irredutível, seja a meus apelos, seja aos de minha mãe, que apesar de tudo ainda o amava. Lembro-me com uma clareza que não gostaria de ter as poucas palavras frias que ele nos lançou, já a meio passo da rua. Disse, sem sequer virar o rosto para nos olhar, que estava deixando uma quantia razoável de capital, que usufruíssemos com sabedoria e nada nos faltaria. Por último disse adeus e saiu.

Seco assim. Nenhuma palavra de carinho ou conforto. Sequer a mínima intenção de que quisesse voltar a nos ver. Chorei. Chorei de tristeza, chorei de alegria, chorei de ódio. Nem sei mais do que chorei. Lembro-me apenas de minha mãe, o rosto banhado em lágrimas, o belo vestido de seda azul ligeiramente torto, a me abraçar e murmurar em meus ouvidos que tinha sido melhor assim. Que talvez agora tivéssemos paz.

Preciso ser sincero. Nunca consegui perdoar inteiramente meu pai. Não se sei um dia conseguirei.

Depois desse incidente nossa casa realmente teve paz. Nenhum barulho de coisas ao chão, de arroubos de fúria, nada. Na verdade, a casa ficou tão silenciosa como nunca. Minha mãe tornava-se cada dia mais calada, mais dedicada as tarefas domésticas, ao seu serviço e a cuidar de mim, mas nunca mais conversamos como antes. Não faço idéia de quando foi a última vez que ouvi sua voz. Realmente, nosso estilo de vida não sofrera alterações. Por orgulho, minha mãe depositou o dinheiro de meu pai numa poupança, para que eu usufruísse o dinheiro. O que ela ganhava servia para as contas, entre outras despesas. Mas nunca voltamos a ser como éramos. Imagino que até hoje as feridas não se cicatrizaram.

Pouco depois desse terrível infortúnio, surgiu alguém que se compadecera com nossa situação. E esse alguém era ninguém menos que o amigo pessoal e chefe de meu pai: o senhor Solo, patriarca de uma das famílias de comerciantes mais ricas que já se tinha notícia. O belo homem, de aspecto severo, mas benevolente apareceu oferecendo apoio e amizade. Apesar de orgulhosa, minha mãe aceitou o auxílio e foi assim que conheci a família Solo, que teve grande importância em minha vida e, principalmente nesta lembrança da qual relato.

Ainda era uma criança, devia ter por volta dos meus 10 ou 11 anos quando pus meus pés pela primeira vez na mansão Solo. E lembro-me como se fosse ontem o quão grande e imponente o lugar me pareceu. Tudo ali inspirava um glamour que nunca vira em minha vida. Fui conduzido pelos imensos corredores até chegar a um grande jardim, onde uma criança de belos cabelos azuis, olhos vivos e roupas caras encontrava-se, sentada no balanço. Alguém, possivelmente uma das empregadas, sussurrou em meus ouvidos que aquele era o filho do senhor Solo, Julian, e que daquele dia em diante deveríamos ser bons amigos. Aproximei-me do garoto, que me olhou em ar incógnito.

–Quem é você? –ele me perguntou.

–S-Sou Sorento Sirene, muito prazer –disse em tom simpático, porém inseguro.

–Ah, já ouvi meu pai comentando sobre sua família. Eu sou Julian Solo –respondeu, um leve sorriso no rosto –Gostaria de brincar comigo? Geralmente não tenho muito com quem brincar.

–Gostaria sim –lembro-me de ter respondido, meus olhos fitando o outro balanço.

–Senta, vamos ver quem balança mais alto –disse ele, já começando a se balançar.

Foi assim que conheci Julian e a partir daquele dia nos tornamos muito amigos. Sempre nos encontrávamos para brincar, seja em sua mansão ou na minha casa, mas geralmente ele preferia na mansão. Alegava que lá tinha mais espaço. Nunca soube se sua alegação era verdadeira ou apenas uma desculpa. E, na verdade, isso nunca me importou, pois eu mesmo preferia ficar na casa dele.

Crescemos juntos. Éramos únicos um para o outro. O primeiro amigo que cada um de nós arranjara. Quando já tinha meus 15 ou 16 anos comentei a Julian que gostaria conhecer algo novo, algo que me envolvesse de corpo e alma. E ele acabou me apresentando a minha motivação, a minha eterna companheira: a música. Foi Julian que me levou a minhas primeiras óperas, meus primeiros concertos e fui me apaixonando perdidamente. Quando completei 17 anos dei de presente a mim mesmo uma flauta, da qual nunca me separei. Foi nesse mesmo aniversário que acabei descobrindo que não queria Julian apenas como um amigo.

Estava ele conversando com uma tal de Saori Kido, neta de um importante milionário japonês. Conversava com polidez e, como era de seu costume, jogando um certo charme. Senti ciúmes. E, questionando-me do porque de tal sentimento acabei percebendo que há muito considerava Julian Solo mais do que um caro amigo. E, por incrível que pareça, não fiquei estarrecido com a constatação, muito menos fiquei enojado. Aquilo soou tão natural, que quase nada mudou. Quer dizer, não até me mudar para o apartamento onde resido atualmente.

Tinha acabado de passar no vestibular quando Julian me ajudou a arranjar o apartamento. Não conseguia mais ficar em casa, vendo minha mãe, que há muito não dizia uma frase que tivesse mais de quatro palavras. Precisava sair dali, precisava estudar e me tornar alguém digno, alguém de quem pudesse sentir orgulho. E saí. Foi uma das maiores alegrias de minha vida quando consegui comprá-lo. Meu próprio canto, com minhas coisas. Julian vinha muito aqui nessa época e foi num dia chuvoso, após um banho de chuva que aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo.

Não saberia explicar ao certo como aconteceu. Apenas umas vagas imagens restaram em minha memória. Lembro de termos entrado no apartamento, completamente ensopados, de ter agradecido Julian por ter me ajudado tanto e por ainda me considerar seu amigo. Ele, contudo, respondeu que já fazia um bom tempo que não me considerava mais um simples amigo. Nos olhamos durante muito tempo, como se procurássemos o mesmo sentimento, um nos olhos do outro, e quando demos por nós estávamos nos beijando.

Simples. Natural. Foi assim que começamos a namorar, como se déssemos apenas mais um passo, subíssemos mais um degrau em relação a nossa amizade. O começo foi algo profundamente belo e benéfico para nós dois, imagino. Nos entendíamos perfeitamente, como se apenas tivéssemos adicionado beijos, abraços entre outras carícias menos inocentes em nossa amizade. O tratava da mesma forma achegada, mas levemente subserviente de sempre. E ele é quem comandava nossa relação. Era dependente dele em muitos sentidos, mas o principal era emocionalmente. Precisava dele e era feliz assim. Eu amava e imaginava que era amado na mesma intensidade.

Mas, como tudo na vida, aquele equilíbrio e serenidade não duraram para sempre. Surgiram as responsabilidades das quais todo namoro é feito e junto delas vieram os primeiros problemas. Mais ou menos após completarmos dois anos de namoro, Julian passou a mostrar-se demasiado dominador, ciumento e egocêntrico. Alguns desses defeitos eu já conhecia como seu amigo, mas como seu namorado eles passaram a não serem mais tão fáceis de se administrar. Ele passou a se afastar e a não se importar muito com minhas vontades. O relacionamento passou a desandar.

Partiu dele a idéia de terminarmos. Afinal, como amigos nos entendíamos melhor do que como namorados. Eu acatei a idéia mais por estar excessivamente ferido e magoado do que por não amá-lo mais. Na verdade, eu amava. Não posso garantir que ainda não ame. Só que não se pode voltar no tempo. As desventuras que sofremos, os desentendimentos, tudo, é irreversível. Terminamos porque aquele relacionamento estava se tornando nocivo a nós mesmos e talvez, eu ainda me apego muito a isso, tenha sido melhor assim.

Nunca mais falei como deveria com Julian, ou mesmo com o senhor Solo. Desde aquele dia, há pouco mais de um ano atrás, o dia em que julguei que nunca mais seria quem costumava ser, que nunca mais me recomporia, não quis mais saber de nenhuma forma de contato com os Solo. De vez em quando Julian me liga, ou me dirige a palavra quando nos encontramos ao acaso. Por mais de uma vez me ofereceu um emprego na loja da Marina's recém inaugurada no Shopping Central, mas recusei a oferta todas as vezes. A mágoa ainda é muito grande.

Há uns seis meses fiquei sabendo que Julian já está namorando novamente. O homem chama-se Kanon Gemini e é irmão gêmeo de Saga, meu chefe no teatro que estou trabalhando agora, o Galaxian. Pelo que ouvi dizer, os dois se conheceram na Marina's mesmo, Kanon trabalha lá de gerente. Já o tinha conhecido de vista, uma vez em que ele apareceu no Galaxian e apesar dos horrores que Saga fala dele (pelo jeito eles nunca se deram muito bem) ele não me pareceu uma má pessoa. Possivelmente combine mais com Julian do que eu, não sei.

Como disse antes de contar minha história, existem lembranças das quais gostaria de esquecer. Mas não posso. Ainda não sei ao certo se é de ter amado Julian, ou de ter amado e perdido que eu quero esquecer. Talvez seja da mágoa que sinto, ou até mesmo da solidão que este apartamento me traz, já que não recebo mais visitas constantes. Só gostaria de não mais viver com essa tristeza que se apossou de mim desde então.

Não sou de acreditar em destino, mas cerca de dois dias atrás uma amiga da faculdade me disse para não ficar triste, que algo iria mudar em breve em minha vida. Algo de grandioso me acontecerá e me trará muitas alegrias, mas precisarei ser forte para enfrentar as conseqüências de tal alegria. E, para ser sincero, espero mesmo que ela esteja certa e que essa mudança benéfica apareça logo...

**Fim **

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Olá!! E aí, gostaram dessa side story?? Espero sinceramente que sim, pois gostei muito de escrevê-la._

_De acordo com minhas contas (capengas), essa história se passa cerca de um ano antes do Sore colocar o anúncio no jornal e conhecer o Mimezinho. _

_Será que explorei bem o sentimento de tristeza e solidão que o Sorentinho tava sentindo por causa da sua mal sucedida tentativa amorosa com o Ju?? Se não consegui fazer direito, me desculpem._

_Decidi fazer como POV porque assim daria mais dramaticidade, afinal apenas o Sore aparece realmente. Toda a história é contada por ele, conforme ele viu, viveu e sentiu. Ah, tentei ser o mais fiel com o universo da UCA possível e com os fatos que já havia exposto._

_Adorei essa side story também porque ela tem uns pontos meio autobiográficos no meio. Certas coisas que aconteceram na vida do Sorentinho, certos sentimentos e talz fizeram parte da minha vida também. Mas isso é outra história..._

_Bem...isso mostra que a vidinha do Sore sem o Mimezinho é um dia de praia sem sol, né??? (olha a comparação... ¬¬) Por isso que eu amo esses dois...Tão semelhantes mas tão complementares, ai, ai..._

_Agradeço a todos que acompanham a Um certo alguém, que há muito tempo virou meu xodó, e que se aventuraram a ler essa side story também._

_Kissus _

_Au revoir!!!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


End file.
